


Brunch

by arcadia75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eternal Tide, F/M, Full Circle, Kirstin Beyer, Other, relaunch novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/pseuds/arcadia75
Summary: A series of conversations with Gretchen Janeway over brunch.





	Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of the Voyager book clubbers who welcomed me into their fold. And particularity for helen8462, who provided invaluable feedback and encouragement.
> 
> You probably need to be familiar with the Voyager novels Full Circle and Eternal Tide for this story to fully make sense.

June 2379

"Mom?"

"Out on the deck." I reply as I hear my eldest daughter come through the kitchen and make her way to me.  I finish putting the last of the plates and silverware on the table.  "Phoebe's running a little late.  I thought we'd eat outside, it's such a pleasant day.  Help yourself to some coffee while I finish up the food."

We go back inside, and it's no surprise when Kathryn immediately crosses over to the cupboard and grabs the largest coffee mug I own and pours herself a cup. 

I take the cinnamon rolls out of the oven and set them on the kitchen island to begin frosting them.  Kathryn has settled herself on one of the stools and I glance up at her noticing how happy she looks, like a large weight has been lifted off her shoulders. 

"Was your trip successful?  Were you able to see Captain Chakotay like you hoped?"  I ask, smoothing on the creamy frosting.

"It was fine.  Yes, I did see him, we had dinner."  A slow smile appears on her face, a tinge of pink appears on her cheeks. "And we talked."

"Talked, huh?"  She shoots me a look that plainly says ‘please don't make me discuss my sex life with my mother.’  "Well, whatever you did it certainly agrees with you.  So, when is that young man going to start joining us for brunch?"

" _Voyager_ is on a mission to survey a nebula for the next ten months, but when he gets back, I think he might be a regular brunch guest... if that's ok."  Kathryn asks, uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Of course."  I reach over and squeeze her hand, looking directly into her eyes.  "I'm happy for you Katie.  He's a good man."

"Thanks, Mom."  She still has a pensive look on her face, "If I’m honest with myself, I’ve wanted a romantic relationship with Chakotay for a long time, but I’d convinced myself that maybe we had missed our chance.  Although, it is a bit disconcerting to be on this side of the equation, the one on Earth, not out there."

"You'll figure it out.” Even though both of us have lost a great deal in the past in the name of duty, I don’t want her to dwell on ‘what ifs’. “Your handsome Captain strikes me as a bit of a romantic, I bet your inbox is going to be filled with lovely notes in no time.”  

She laughs a little, “Probably.  He’s always had a way with words.  And we waited this long, what's a few more months, right?"

"You'll be busy with work and the time will just fly by, you'll see."  I've finished with the cinnamon rolls and grab them plus the fruit salad while Kathryn picks up the scrambled eggs and bacon that have been sitting on the warming tray.  As we amble outside, I add innocently, "And subspace sex is always fun."

"Mother!" 

I hear my youngest daughter come barreling through the front door.  "I'm so sorry I'm late!  Ooh, cinnamon rolls.  Mom, they smell great!  Let me just get some coffee, I'll be right there." 

"Do you mind if we don't mention anything about Chakotay to Phoebe just yet?" Kathryn asks quietly, "I don't want to spend brunch trying to answer questions I don't have answers for yet."

"Mums the word."

Phoebe joins us on the deck and starts in on her latest escapades, and I think about how thankful and lucky I am that I have both of my girls back in my life.  I look at Kathryn and am filled with joy at the happy future she'll have when Chakotay returns.  They will surely have a beautiful life together.

 

~*~*~*~

June 2381

“Would you like tea or coffee, Captain?”

“Please, Mrs. Janeway, it’s just Chakotay, I’m not a captain anymore.  And tea would be lovely.”

“And you need to stop with all the Mrs. Janeway nonsense, it’s Gretchen.”  I put some water on to boil for tea and return with another container. “Now, I know this isn’t exactly traditional brunch fare, but Kathryn mentioned once that you have a sweet tooth and that she could never get my caramel brownies right.”

He smiles sadly as he takes a brownie, but I can also see a question in his eyes.

“Kathryn told me about the personal turn your relationship took before _Voyager_ went away.  I know you two were keeping things under the radar, and I’m sorry I didn’t reach out to you before now.”

He looks relieved to be able to talk about Kathryn, “It wasn’t that we were keeping the relationship a secret.  I think, after all of those years of having to give so much of ourselves to the crew and the journey home, we just wanted something that was ours for a while.” Another look of sadness and regret pass over his face, “In hindsight, not reaching out to my friends and family for support after she was gone was not my wisest decision.”

I’m still good enough friends with Ken Montgomery to know that Chakotay has had some struggles since Kathryn’s death.  I hope that the counselor he’s seeing now is as helpful to him as the counselor I’ve been seeing for the past year has been to me. 

“Losing someone you love is terribly difficult.  You do the best you can, one day at a time,” I say for myself as much as him.  Losing Kathryn a second time, sometimes I don’t know how I’ve been able to get out of bed and face the day.

“I did love her, Gretchen.”  He pauses, and takes a deep, steadying breath.  “And I miss her.  Every day.”

“I miss her too.  And she loved you.  Every time she talked about you, I could see the happiness in her eyes.”  I indicate the other box that has been sitting on the counter. “I have something for you. I know it is not the same as having her here, but when Phoebe and I were cleaning out Kathryn’s apartment I found some things I thought you should have.”

I wonder if he knows what he’s going to find in this box.   A bag labeled tomato seeds, a picture of the two of them from what looks like a luau, a dried rose, a silver pocket watch, a small wooden box with markings that I assume are  significant in his culture. I watch as a myriad of emotions cross his face as he gently touches everything.

“Thank you, Gretchen” he finally says after he composes himself, “You have no idea how much it means to me to have something of her, something of us.”

The tea is ready and as we sit down to spinach quiche, I share stories of Kathryn’s childhood years.  I’m glad that I’m able to make him smile and laugh a little.  He returns the favor and tells me some stories from their years in the Delta Quadrant, specifically around the items I just gave him.  I now know why Kathryn always looked forward to his letters; the man is a born story teller.  While I’m packing up the rest of the caramel brownies for him to take with, I make him promise to stay in touch.  My daughter may be gone, but the least I can do is make sure Chakotay is alright.  He’s family after all.

 

~*~*~*~

June 2383

“Now?”  I hear Kathryn’s voice float out from the kitchen.

“Nope, not yet. Patience,” comes the amused reply. 

It’s another glorious summer Indiana day.  I take a deep breath and let contentment wash over me.  Kathryn and Chakotay have been staying with me for a few days while the Full Circle Fleet is taking leave on Earth.  This morning Kathryn decided she wanted to learn how to make pancakes from scratch.  They insisted I go outside and relax while they take care of all the food.

“Ok, now. Flip them, Kathryn.”

Laughter drifts out to me, and I smile as I imagine the scene.  Chakotay probably has his hands on her shoulders, encouraging her, while Kathryn is becoming exasperated she cannot apply science to the art of cooking.  I continue to sip my coffee as more laughter and a few curse words are uttered from inside.  A pancake has undoubtedly ended up on the floor.

I start to drift off into a light doze, when they join me out on the deck.  Plates and food are passed, coffee is poured, and conversation flows easily.  Chakotay and Kathryn are affectionately relaxed with one another, touching hands frequently.

“So what are the two of you planning to do for the rest of your time off?”

“I think we’re going to try to visit Sekaya, and then we need to report back to headquarters at the end of next week, so we’ll probably come back here and spend a few more days.”

“That would be lovely.  You know you’re always welcome.”  I feel my eyes unexpectedly welling with tears at the happiness I see on their faces.

“Oh Mom….”

“Tears of joy, Kathryn. I'm just so delighted that you both have this chance together.”

“So am I.” Chakotay says has he reaches over and kisses her temple.

We finish up eating, while making plans for the last few days they’ll stay with me.  I know better to think that everything will be smooth sailing for them from this point forward.  Life doesn’t always turn out the way you expect.  But at this moment, this is what I envisioned four years ago when she first told me about her relationship with Chakotay. Happiness, love and a chance for a beautiful future.


End file.
